


When Will Venice Sink (金牧神）

by Taronthejellybean



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Italian Mafia, Lolita, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean
Relationships: Henry Cavill (Laguna)/Jeremy Irons
Kudos: 1





	When Will Venice Sink (金牧神）

“你怎么总这样？”他坐在窗边，用一把年轻冷酷的声音发出诘问。彼时杰瑞米尚在一夜混乱的梦后挣扎着清醒过来，阳光隔着他的眼皮透出一股淡粉色，除了一角被一小片阴影占据。杰瑞米知道他就在那看着他，像这一小片埋伏在他眼角的阴影一样。

“我喝了太多茶。”他不着边际地说，胡乱找了个借口。床单缠绕在他身上让他很难下定决心爬起来，或者是睁开眼。他干脆伸手摸到了一个枕头，将它拖近自己，然后把脸埋了进去。难以言喻的味道残留在那个枕头上，像是磕了药的人做的梦泄漏出来被一包鼓鼓囊囊的棉花吸收了。杰瑞米一时不知道这是谁的枕头，他的还是拿破仑的。他们嗑了差不多的量，可是拿破仑早早就醒了过来。他的身体飞快地代谢了那些物质，成把的白色小药片就像被冲进了马桶里一样消失的无影无踪。

至少拿破仑是镶黄金的马桶，他有些陶醉地想。

“你只是嗑药，然后宿醉。第二天你只负责把自己弄的一团糟然后醒不过来。”他苛刻地指责，语气中的嘲讽让杰瑞米终于睁开了眼睛。

“你只是对我不满意，是吗？每天都是这样。纯粹想让我的日子不好过。”

他房间里的窗帘大敞着，杰瑞米不得不抬起一只胳膊挡住刺眼的光线。等到他适应过来，他发现拿破仑已经穿戴整齐，坐在窗台上，手里捧着一本打开的书，或许还洗了个澡。他穿了件衬衫，没扣袖口，领子敞着，光透过轻薄的材质显出一种淡淡的薄荷绿色。他还穿了一条宽大的卡其色短裤。杰瑞米认出那是他过去打网球时穿的裤子，拿破仑显然不知从衣柜的哪个角落翻出了它。  
他看起来年轻得差点就可恨了。杰瑞米再次闭上眼睛，把那些黑洞洞的嫉妒咽下去。它们黏黏稠稠地在他嗓子里拥挤了一会，随着他用力的吞咽动作最终沉没到他身体的某个角落。  
他花了一点时间慢慢从床单的束缚里挣脱开来，（被子已经完全到了地上，并且看起来已经在那里多时了）睁开眼，拿破仑已经转了过来好面对着他。这会他看起来问心无愧，甚至有点无辜的意味藏在他漫不经心的神态里。

“我只是，”他轻描淡写地说，杰瑞米听得出来他藏在后面的讽刺音调。但表面上，他看起来就像相信他自己说的是事实。“陈述你的真实情况。你老了，不该再这么做。那些药对你没有好处。”  
他从高高的飘窗上站了起来，脚步轻捷地接近了他，附身几乎是倒向杰瑞米的怀抱。他跪在地上，把头放在他略微突出的膝头，温驯地用一只眼睛自下而上揣摩他的神情。他的小腿从杰瑞米的网球裤中流畅地伸出来，以膝盖和通红的脚趾作为巧妙的支撑点，向杰瑞米展示他光滑的小腿腹。那皮肤下微妙的一点隆起的肌肉让杰瑞米想起球茎植物在黑暗的地底伸出的无数光滑而苍白的根。他纵容地将手插进他的黑发里，动作柔情黏着，十足像个宽宏大量的情人。

“是的。你说的对。现在爬上来，抱紧我。”

拿破仑听了他的话。他只在这时候听他的话，看着他的眼睛，就像他心甘情愿做杰瑞米的情人一样。就像他做这些都是为了圆他接下来要撒的谎。

“你知道我爱你。”他叹着气在杰瑞米耳边说，像个孩子一样把头倚靠在他肩上，腿环在杰瑞米的腰间。他身上那件衬衫把他和赤身裸体的男人分隔开来，只有敞着怀的胸口紧贴着。强健的心跳从那里侵入了杰瑞米的胸膛，把它撞开了一个大洞。有一刻杰瑞米由衷地感到窒息，就像是他的心脏突然忘记了怎样跳动，而它又固执的不愿意屈服于来自少年蛮横的指引，任凭氧气泄漏、器官逐渐凋败。  
即使他并非是那样倨傲败坏的老朽，杰瑞米艾恩斯的气度犹在。

“不，我不知道。”他说，感受到拿破仑的身体在他的手掌下紧绷了一瞬。他看着窗外几颗绿树的顶端，一只手抚摩着拿破仑缠在他腰间的小腿。那里滑腻的白色皮肤上覆盖着一层稀疏的毛发，像生长不良的灌木或者是发育不成熟的男孩阴部。杰瑞米一向偏爱毛发充沛的人。毛发能留住热量和气味，像树一样生长在各色土地上。树就是土地的标签，肥沃的土地生长茂盛的植物。

杰瑞米冲了个澡，嘱咐拿破仑避开会客厅。锡耶纳城里来了两个人，他语焉不详地说，胯骨顶着陶瓷洗脸台，用古老的刀片和肥皂水刮胡子。拿破仑坐在马桶上瞄着他，手肘撑在膝盖上捧着先前放下来的那本书。

“你为什么不用那个？” 

他指的是他在去年情人节送杰瑞米的电动刮胡刀。它就放在洗脸台的左上角，和一瓶香味新潮的须后水放在一起。拿破仑坚称那是雨后土地和苔藓的气味，而杰瑞米只觉得闻起来像腐烂的蘑菇。他们为此半真半假地争过几次，不过最后它仍然被留了下来，在拿破仑想起来时才被喷出来一点，洒在随便哪个地方等着伏击杰瑞米。

“我会用的。”他敷衍地说，把刀片折叠回去。“别靠近会客室，最好别下楼。你能吗？”

拿破仑抬起头看了他一会。杰瑞米直直迎上他的目光，发现他左眼一小块棕色的阴翳在透过磨砂玻璃射进来的光线中微微颤动。“好。”他耸了耸肩，无所谓地说。

然后他又低下了头，好像他打算把那本书中的某一行拆吃入腹，融进血液中，和他大脑里那些思绪一样变成一个循环往复跳个不停的谜。

杰瑞米凝视着他的头顶。拿破仑的头发漆黑如夜、光滑柔亮，在他美丽的头颅上打着海涛般的卷。他不常用发胶，但对头发很有一套，知道怎么让它们状似无意地垂在他脸侧，好衬托出他绯红的脸颊。他总是在杰瑞米，或者随便什么人凝视着他的时候才将那缕头发拢起来，附赠一个充满伪饰的羞怯的笑。

“我在午餐时见你。”杰瑞米简短地说，大步走出房间。

他迈着一种矫健的大步伐悄无声息地走下拐了两个弯的橡木楼梯，穿过阳光充沛、装饰着绿植的装饰主义风格厅堂，左侧延伸出去的一小块地方被改成了摆放着小沙发和矮茶几的怡人小间，上面加盖了赏心悦目的玻璃穹顶。一些种植在室内的喇叭花攀在大理石门框形的突起上。杰瑞米毫不迟疑地右转，推开一道玻璃门，经过一小段闪闪发亮的草坪走进主屋灯光幽暗的室内。两个穿黑衣的人低着头站在一盏黄铜天使托举着的郁金香灯下，杰瑞米从偏门走进大厅，无声无息，直到进入了其中一人的余光中。窃窃私语的声息立刻止住了，两人直起身子来。其中背朝他的那个人首先站了出来，伸出手和杰瑞米相握。“你好，艾恩斯先生。” 他说动听的意大利语。另一个人打招呼时则俄国口音浓重。

“我听说你们从锡耶纳来。”杰瑞米彬彬有礼地回答。

“准确地说，是途径锡耶纳。”他咧开了嘴，牙齿在隐晦的光芒下显出一种象牙制品的质地。杰瑞米知道那并非不可能。“我们听说您在此地生意兴隆。”

“承蒙夸奖。”杰瑞米松开了手，微微后仰，从胸前的口袋中取出眼镜戴上。火炬般的灯光落在棋盘一样黑白两色的瓷砖地面，被那两块玻璃反射出去，遮蔽了他的目光。“不如我们先从另一些问题开始，好吗？比方说——您事实上从哪里来？”

杰瑞米的妻子，一个亡故的女人，曾是一位典型的意大利南部女子。她出生在一个父亲生育能力衰弱的家庭，因此成了家里的唯一一个孩子，养成了一身骄纵天真的习性。她深爱西西里，意大利南部的艳阳为了回馈她的热爱给了她一身珍珠般的黑皮肤、闪亮的黑眼睛和杰瑞米此生见过最热烈的大笑。她穿着印着巨大热带花卉的纱裙和他一起穿行在威尼斯的河流中时，杰瑞米曾经真正地、不顾一切地爱过她。那使鸟雀振翅奋飞的笑声在短暂的时日中照亮了孤身一人的杰瑞米，驱散了他“满身的冬季”。

他迅速地和她结了婚。他们在贡多拉船头交换了一个磕到牙齿的吻，下了船就牵着手奔向本地事务局，以为今后的日子仍然会像在城市间拎着手提箱穿行时那样快活；直到她在当晚下榻的旅馆里交给他一副小小的圣母像，要他在壁炉前为她焚毁。

噢，从那时起杰瑞米的生活就不再属于他自己。他迅速进入了许多人的视野，妻子的骄纵和贪得无厌很快让他的阴郁在旁人眼中演化成软弱，因为他被变故消磨了爱火，对她有求必应。她的父亲在那时为她盖起了住宅旁那间阳光充沛的小屋，还没竣工就因意料之中的枪击撒手人寰。杰瑞米为了应付她的眼泪和手足无措，不得不从此在意大利姓氏的庇护下接手了一切，包括为她修筑洒满阳光的小屋。他为她异想天开地用粉色大理石修筑了中间有一块巨大圆形空洞的平屋顶，心里却对一切都深感厌倦。他富有尊严的懒散和野心的缺乏被人轻视，可杰瑞米不在意。他设法让留下来的都尽力维持原样，但除此之外，再也不打算参与更多。

“慷慨的提议，先生们。”他在谈话的最后做出了陈词总结。“我会好好考虑的。”

他从会客角的沙发上率先站起来，亲自为俄国人打开大宅的正门。正午十二点的阳光像火一样一路沿着地面燃烧，房屋右侧的几幅装饰画和橡木护墙板像重见天日一般蒙上一层光与尘埃的混合物。铜天使玻璃灯隐晦幽暗的光线病歪歪地挂在几个阴暗的角落。科利亚——显然是个热爱自谦的俄国人——站了起来，戴上了帽子，在帽檐下不引人注目地眯起眼睛躲避阳光。另一位与他同行的弗拉基米尔还是像雕塑一样一动不动，附庸风雅的黑礼帽在他头上扣得牢牢的，就像那是他头的一部份。

科利亚微微颔首，大步从会客的角落走了出来，紧接着又走出了亚利桑卓拉.卡塔内奥的父亲留下的大宅。他是一位被击毙在自己书桌下的可敬的男士，血液又红又健康，多得能浸透两条长毛地毯。那段时间里这个家一直经受着宾客不断来访，可是地上却没有地毯的折磨。

出于相似的顾虑，杰瑞米在接手生意之后就把会客室从那间挤挤挨挨的大书房里挪了出来，转而把沙发放在了门厅幽暗的一角。也没在那里铺设地毯。

等到弗拉基米尔也走出来之后，三人并肩在草坪上走了一段路，一直到庄园大门附近。

“那是谁？”弗拉基米尔突然问道，杰瑞米暗暗吃了一惊。他向弗拉基米尔示意的方向望过去，一个人正坐在围栏下画画，他穿着浅色的衬衫，如果不是卡其色的短裤和他的黑头发，几乎就要与强烈的阳光融为一体。

“那是我的侄子。”杰瑞米云淡风轻地说，看着拿破仑的方向。“苏洛！”他叫道。

他抬起了头，一朵从铁栏杆上垂下来的蔷薇顺这个动作弯曲了枝条，趴在他的头顶。大概是花茎上的刺隔着头发刺痛了他的头皮，拿破仑小心翼翼地动了动，让那朵蔷薇滑落下去，像一缕头发一样垂了下来。杰瑞米听见科利亚笑出了声。在这一切发生的时候，他们又往前走了几步，从这个距离，拿破仑手里摊开的画本反射出的刺眼白光直直落进了杰瑞米眼里。他的脸蛋突然显的通红，比杰瑞米见过的任何时候都要鲜艳：他显然是注意到了三位绅士的靠近。杰瑞米同样注意到他的眼神突然变得飘忽不定，在闪亮的绿草地上左躲右闪，像只随时会惊飞而去的蓝知更鸟。

“一个多漂亮的孩子！”科利亚低声地用一种嘹亮的音色发出赞美，语气中洋溢的喜爱让杰瑞米的步伐收紧了。弗拉基米尔这时却又恢复了亦步亦趋的架势，一言不发。

远处的拿破仑开始动作飞快地从草丛中收拾起几支笔，向他们大步跑来。当他在他们面前站定时，杰瑞米发现他手上的几支笔都是碳棒，两手脏兮兮的黑色痕迹从他虚握着的拳头边缘探出头来。“我很抱歉。“他喃喃道，声音听起来又小又年轻。杰瑞米看着他，而他显然知道这一点，一直低着头躲开杰瑞米的视线。

“和我一起送两位先生出去。”杰瑞米和缓地命令。拿破仑抬起头迅速地瞥了他一眼，随即闪电般地收回了那小蓝知更鸟一样的目光，顺从地退到了弗拉基米尔那一边。两名俄国人将他的身影挡得严严实实。

“希望我们很快能再见面。”科利亚在坐进他的轿车之前说道，语气轻松。当黑色轿车平缓地开动以后，他们仍然能感受到他的目光。

“所以，”当他们终于结束了一段酷热的短途旅行，回到种着牵牛花的荫凉的粉色大理石天花板下之后，拿破仑终于开始说话，局促的神情从他脸上消失无踪。先前充满感情的血色从他的额头上褪去了，现在那里又变得苍白一片。“你会让我去吗，嗯？做那个事？”

“不。”杰瑞米凝视了他一会之后庄严地宣布道。酷热和他痛恨的长谈给他带来的疲惫从他长长的叹息中泄漏出来。拿破仑看着他转身走向离粉色大理石空洞最远的一个角落，倒在了那里的一张粗糙的矮沙发上，用手遮住了眼睛。

“他们是做哪种生意的？” 他能听见拿破仑在屋内移动的脚步声。他像一条精力过剩的宠物猎犬一样在屋里转来转去，寻找一个和杰瑞米能保持适当距离的地方。他又要靠近他，又要远离。杰瑞米知道他想方设法的鬼把戏。“他们是俄国人，我听到你叫那个人科利亚。所以他们卖粉。是吗？你已经让洛兰佐做了这桩活了。”

他在某个地方坐了下来。杰瑞米感到他尖锐的目光在他全身游走，最后停在了他遮的严严实实的脸上。“是的。”他承认道，不在乎他是不是让苏洛了解的太多。“但他们不是卖粉。他们卖人。”  
拿破仑的声音消失了一阵，只有他的呼吸声在阴影中被放大。杰瑞米仿佛看见他貌似困惑地眨了眨眼，把视线投向悠远的某个地方。“噢。”他有点疑惑地说，用鼻子呼出长长的一口气。“我以为你不会喜欢有人在你的地方里搞色情服务呢。”

“那只是另一种职业罢了。”杰瑞米说。他惊讶地发现自己声音中透露出不耐烦。“有些人的生活就是被迫的。命运把它强加在他们身上。”

“所以你会同意他们。那个科利亚，哈。科利亚。我只会叫他尼古拉。”

杰瑞米把举得酸痛的手臂移开，抬起头看了一眼。拿破仑曲着一条腿坐在他不远处的茶几上，目光正如他所想的一样直直看向小房间充作墙壁的几扇玻璃大窗之外。他又重新闭上了眼睛，把头仰过去。“他是个意大利长大的俄国人，有一半美国血统。”他疲惫地解释道。拿破仑从鼻子里发出了一声嗤笑。“还有，是的。我想我会同意他们。”

他这样宣布时心里有一半知道这是出于一种难以启齿的报复心理。但是的，他的确会同意他们。纯粹是因为杰瑞米不想找麻烦。他们或许也会参加巴勒莫家的晚宴，而杰瑞米还不愿意想象他的血灌溉巴勒莫家窗下的那一大棵月桂树的样子。

“你最好准备好了参加今晚的宴会。”他转而提醒，明白拿破仑总是为类似的事情时刻准备着。

夜幕降临的速度出乎任何人的意料，西西里终于在八月末的一个傍晚厌倦了终日骄阳似火的季节，迅速将印着太阳的画纸卷起来抛向远方。初秋柔婉的意志在柔和的蓝紫与金黄的暮色中像遥远的提琴声一般奏响。晚风从种着橄榄树的街道上吹来，其中蕴含的柔情蜜意与和缓的步调仿佛一片百合花田正在不可见的半空中渐次开放。拿破仑快步跑向前方，金属大门在看门人公牛一样的懒洋洋步伐中向两边滑去。杰瑞米跟在他身后不远处，身着全套正装，没有胸针，别了一副黄金狮头袖口。

“多好！” 他一路跑在前面，直到跑上了宽阔的汽车道才停下来，气喘吁吁地回过头望着杰瑞米。他的脸可见地又染上了红色，眼睛由于激动而取代了他的皮肤，变得闪闪发亮。

没有一刻的喜悦比这更真实，杰瑞米的心在他的胸膛里揪紧了，一种苦涩的甜蜜混进了他口鼻间呼吸的空气里。年轻的拿破仑生机勃勃，自然与他都显而易见地沉醉于彼此，他手里拎着皮鞋，光脚踩在水泥和沥青的交界线，就像一只下半身来自蛮荒的半羊人。杰瑞米仿佛能看见他头顶盘曲的金羊角，直直地伸向紫罗兰色的天空，由发出淙淙声的空气打磨发亮。他想起当他拎着皮箱登上自帕丁顿车站出发驶向码头的那辆火车时，从冰激凌小摊飘来的香草味与火车烟尘是怎样裹了他一身。那已经是二十年前的事，从此以后那带着煤炭味的烟尘始终藏匿在他身上的角角落落，即使杰瑞米再也没有搭上轮船回到南安普顿的海岸。

“我们走路去吗？”拿破仑兴致勃勃地问。

“不，”杰瑞米说，“那样就会太晚了。” 一辆薄荷绿的本利轿车正好拐了个弯从庄园的后部驶上车道，杰瑞米打开右侧车门跨了进去，拿破仑看了看远处的车道尽头，上了左边。  
巴勒莫家在一处海角边缘，毗邻灯塔，是一座被月桂树和绿桤木包围的现代化房屋，离卡塔内奥家两百年的大宅大约三十分钟车程。杰瑞米看着窗外的景色在逐渐接近灯塔的过程中逐渐变暗，在一小段时间内变成了披着黯淡光边的剪影，拿破仑穿好了鞋，枕着他的大腿，手交叉在胸口，瞪着车窗外变幻不定的光源从毛茸茸的车顶上飞掠而过。他偶尔才眨眨眼。引航的黄色灯光从遥远的地方将景物一一从黑暗中唤醒拖入灯火通明的夜。

已经有无数车辆聚集在通往海角大宅的车道上，熄了火一辆接一辆地沿着路排成几列。杰瑞米和拿破仑拉开车门走到路上，理了理衣服，向灯塔别墅走去。这就是巴勒莫家宅的名字，灯塔别墅。有几个司机坐在面对大海的花坛上抽烟，拿破仑和杰瑞米从他们身后经过的时候没有人回头，烟头的红光依然朝向大海的方向。

罗伯托.巴勒莫是年轻的家族第二代领袖，他热情地欢迎了拥有赌场和歌舞厅的英国继承人和他的美国情人，将他们指向老费德里科.巴勒莫的办公室。“如果你们有任何公务相商。”他不失傲慢、然而彬彬有礼地说。

“玛非奥索。”在罗伯托匆匆离去之后，杰瑞米听到拿破仑低声嘲讽。他让拿破仑先行加入了人群，自己则推开费德里科的办公室，走入昏暗的室内。头发花白的费德里科和他黑色头发的二儿子乔瓦尼正在里面。

“您好。”他温声细语地说，附身靠近沙发上那位竖着高发髻的女士。“我想要借个火，好吗？”

她回过头来，为他贸然的开口感到吃惊。不过她的神色很快就柔和了下来，棕色的眼睛在拿破仑脸上流连。他满意地发现，被迫中止谈话的其余三位夫人都在用惊奇的眼光看着他。不过他仍然只将目光落在埃斯波西托夫人的脸上。这位美国来的夫人前天刚到，而拿破仑出于某种原因，在离开纽约之前就知道埃斯波西托家族。

“抽烟很不好，年轻人。”她故意说道，露出一种兴味的微笑。

拿破仑直起身，充满遗憾地歪了歪头，举起藏在身后的一杯香槟碰了碰嘴唇。“我以为美味的饮料能收买您的心呢！” 他甚至嘟起了嘴。

埃斯波西托夫人看着他，她厚厚一层睫毛膏下的眼睛做作地缓慢眨动着，拿破仑注意到，当他的嘴唇碰到香槟酒时她的嘴唇也做出了细微的动作。

“那可不是什么饮料。”她轻巧地说，终于爆发出一阵大笑。那实在是一阵很悦耳动听、很有教养的笑声，拿破仑抓住这唯一的一线优点来诱骗他自己的感情，在那短暂的一刻确信他确实爱上了她。  
她叫他拿出烟来，从搁在膝头的手袋里拿出一支雕着狐狸头的银火机，然后自己掏出一只细长的烟来。拿破仑叼着香烟附身去接，她看了他一眼，先点上了自己的烟，不慌不忙地送进嘴里，压在两排雪白的牙齿间，她厚重发亮的口红立刻在滤嘴上染出了红印。

“噢，”他含含糊糊地抱怨道，又靠近了一点。她将烟喷在他脸上，拿破仑摒住了呼吸，闭上眼睛，感受到她夹着烟、染着红指甲的手搭上了他一侧的脸，触感像只粗糙的浣熊前爪。火机“哒”的声音又响了一次，他睁开了眼，把自己从那束火苗边抽远，站直了，往一个角落投去一瞥。他看到杰瑞米正站在那里望着他，端着一杯威士忌，费德里科.巴勒莫和熟悉的俄国人尼古拉正在那里高谈阔论。  
他向埃斯波西托夫人道了好，知道他已经拿住了她寂寞无趣的灵魂。借着他朝杰瑞米晃了晃手里的烟，大步向屋外走去。

埃斯波西托夫人仍然在赞美他。她意犹未尽地吸着那支烟，反复转动滤嘴，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。“……他笑起来就像个年轻的神……”  
杰瑞米遥遥听到她的声音，随后将酒一饮而尽。

拿破仑走进灯塔别墅外的夜色里时仍然有人在那里抽烟。烟雾被海风吹向他的方向。他微微转过脸，贴着墙壁，迈着柔软的跨步，像猫一样避人耳目地走进延伸至房屋侧面的游廊。那里是在灯塔光芒下享有治外法权的一小片地方。游廊下砌着水泥花坛，植物的黑影在月桂树鬼影憧憧的芬芳中散发出浓烈的灼热混合香气。他从那里翻了出去，脚尖踩着花坛的边缘，在黑暗和月桂树影的庇护下奔向停满汽车的大道。

他一直顺着被灯塔漏出来的光照亮的大路走，手里夹着银狐狸火机点燃的香烟，偶尔才偏过头抬起手长长地吸一口，嘴闭一会才吐出去。他一直走到灯光之外的一辆黑色的大众小轿车旁才停下来敲了敲车窗。

“上来。”弗拉基米尔口音浓重地说，他露出车窗的阴沉的蓝眼睛旁有一缕隐约的浅色头发垂下来。拿破仑绕到车的另一面，坐进了副驾驶。当他坐定以后他立刻摇开了窗，把烟头随便抛在生了红锈的下水道附近。

“我们去哪？”他好奇地打量着弗拉基米尔，看他动作娴熟地启动这辆和他高大身形极不相符的家用小轿车。他没有像他们第一次见面时那样戴帽子，而是把它端正地放在后座，拿破仑一回头就能看见它以一种滑稽的、正襟危坐的样子蹲在那里。出于他自己奇特的幽默感，他给那顶帽子取名瓦西里，因为它呆在后座的样子十足像一只黑猫。没有了瓦西里盘踞在他头上，弗拉基米尔沙金色的头发几乎碰到了车顶。他不得不蜷着身子把椅子往后调以免在晃动中不停地撞到头。拿破仑同时还注意到他的头发已经长得太长了，而看起来他今晚只用了一些发胶和沾了水的梳子将它们往后固定。因此有些头发已经逃脱了化学品的束缚，垂在他的脸侧。他没带手套的手巨大且颜色黯淡，紧握着方向盘，向外露出一个苍白的手背。

“去一个地方。”他说。

“你今晚不是和科利亚一起来参加宴会的，是吗？”拿破仑看着他松散的头发问道，然而并不质疑弗拉基米尔有办法从尼古拉处脱身。

“不是。”他回答，声音中显出冷漠和诚实。拿破仑知道和科利亚不同，弗拉基米尔并不是一个擅长撒谎的人，但他并非不能。“我放在你衣服口袋里的那张纸呢？”他反过来问他。

“我烧了。”拿破仑眨了眨眼。那上面写的是这辆车的车牌号码。多少证明了弗拉基米尔在西西里确实有他自己的门路。

弗拉基米尔满意地点了点头，那甚至算不上是个点头，他只是在有限的狭小空间里上下摆动了一下那个长着高鼻子的头部。拿破仑隐约觉得发生在他们间的简单对话就像一个漫不经心的冷酷的接吻，但好在弗拉基米尔长了一张足以让他短暂倾心的脸。拿破仑苏洛擅长在自己营造出的短暂爱情中表现得像个天神一样仁爱自由，他总有一颗原谅任何事情的善心，从不指责，从不斤斤计较，从不把虚情假意拒之门外。

大众车发出的噪音比他习惯的本利要大一些。当他们经过某些反映了西西里市政府面貌的路段时，车身的震动感一度让拿破仑以为他正坐在飞快转动的马达顶上。他的头碰到了车窗一次，发出了一声闷响。窗外掠过的一家“福蒙”歌舞厅突然让他想起了杰瑞米。

杰瑞米的司机安东尼奥是个车技高超、沉默得像影子一样的男人。正是杰瑞米喜欢的那种人。杰瑞米曾对他坦白他的前妻亚利桑卓拉是个吵闹而备受纵容的女人，拿破仑在心里对他的这种荒唐的不安全感嗤之以鼻。

杰瑞米的脆弱在拿破仑眼里昭然若揭。他起皱的指节、皮肤透明紧绷的小腿及其下的青筋；醒不完的酒；搁置的网球裤，和那副矜持阴郁的神情。杰瑞米就像个对一切都逆来顺受的英国进口摆件，具有泛滥的柔情的同时又不情不愿。拿破仑枕上他大腿的时候偶尔会得到爱抚，但不是所有时候。他将他们度过大部分时间的那间粉色天花板的大理石小屋叫做 “亚利桑卓拉之宫”，只为了奚落他。  
弗拉基米尔将他带到了一家二层楼的小旅馆，楼层走廊之间点着昏暗的橘色光线，有时候街道上的声响隐约透过涂了绿漆的门传到室内，像潮水一样在一楼紧挨着的红色墙壁间前后涌动。上楼的时候弗拉基米尔告诉他老板是个威尼斯人，不知什么时候有人开始谈论威尼斯将要沉没的消息，因此他避到了西西里。他没有往北方去，因为他既不能忍受没有水的生活，又受不了太多的水。他还要看着海水是如何流出奥古斯塔湾，一路往威尼斯去。

“他真是疯了。”拿破仑说。

弗拉基米尔不说二话，动作迅猛。他用可怕的双臂牢牢夹住拿破仑环在他腰际的小腿，那双苍白的巨手紧握住他的大腿根外侧，让他的屁股只能在他面前的一小块床单上来回磨蹭。他是个精力充沛的男人，拿破仑盯着天花板想到，觉得自己在弗拉基米尔这股西伯利亚冷海潮的拍打下像一只死去的海鸥。他们的床紧贴着窗户，不远处房间正中央的天花板上挂着一盏吊灯。他扭过头看向那盏灯的时候，弗拉基米尔没有表现出任何不满。就像一股海潮。

他和杰瑞米的床在通常所有家庭的床都会在的那个位置上。可是那房间很大，因此吊灯离他也是这么远，在窗外漆黑的夜晚中像是从漩涡中心向外望见的信标灯。杰瑞米是个远不如弗拉基米尔的男人。他花太多时间在那种一声不吭的调情上，动作由于他心灵的倦怠而显得毫无必要地温柔。他还不到六十岁，却已经觉得自己老得不可救药，任凭每一个姿势松弛下去。

他想起他叫那房子“亚利桑卓拉之宫”时杰瑞米的样子：  
一种假装无动于衷、实则受伤的样子。眉头往上抬了一点，几道细细的皱纹出现在他的额头上，压成薄薄一条线的嘴唇泛出白色；目视前方，充耳不闻。他从来不浇花，拿破仑也不浇，放任那些红色和蓝色的牵牛花待在两个半人高的红色大土罐里，仿佛希望它们能够自行生长。要是他鲜少见过的那些杰瑞米的幽灵朋友们再也不出现，恐怕它们爬得高高的尸体早僵死在那里，垂在粉色大理石投下的阴影之中，无风而动。

他在折磨他，他模模糊糊地意识到，多半是因为弗拉基米尔把他弄得有点痛。

“你太他妈粗鲁了。”他抱怨，胡乱抓住他左手的一个指头往后扳。弗拉基米尔停下了动作，居高临下地看着他，蓝眼睛像两个翻着白浪的黑洞。“对不起。”他隆隆地低声说，松开了手。  
拿破仑觉得他应该说声“没关系”，但他没说，因为那不是真的没关系。弗拉基米尔从他身体里退出来的时候带出了不少东西，几丝红色的血线漂浮在那一小摊尚未被床单吸收的亮晶晶的东西里。他盯着那里看了一会。

弗拉基米尔最后到浴室里解决了自己，然后他直接套上大衣出去了。拿破仑以为他就这么走了，于是站了起来，弗拉基米尔留下的一堆内衣裤堆在唯一的一张桌子上。他过去翻了翻，翻出一包从大衣口袋里掉出来的百乐门香烟，甩出一支来叼在嘴里满屋子晃着找火柴。弗拉基米尔让他走路的时候只好夹紧屁股，赤裸的足跟在起球的红色碎花毛地毯上拖曳，迈着一种摇摇欲坠的小步左顾右盼。他算不上喜欢这种赤身裸体的感觉，但拿破仑仍然在心底里庆幸他终于有一刻可以无所顾忌地丑态毕露。这感觉就像他还仍然有资格行走在光天化日之下一样。

他最后在洗脸台底下的抽屉里找到了一盒用了一半的火柴，摸出一根擦燃了把烟点上，就把火柴扔进了马桶里。火仍然在水上轻飘飘地烧了一会，拿破仑拧开水龙头，扯过一条发硬的毛巾在水龙头下打湿。

他拧开右侧的冰水龙头，又试了试左侧的热水，完全松脱的旋转把手发出几声晦涩的金属摩擦声，掉下来一层薄薄的锈粉。拿破仑走进淋浴间里，用冰冷的湿毛巾开始清理臀缝中间。多余的水由毛巾的一角和被弗拉基米尔撕扯的伤口中渗出，顺着大腿向下流去，在膝盖处汇合，被他的体温捂热成小股淡粉色溪流。他的双脚踩在湿漉漉的一滩中，脚心逐渐变得冰凉。

他闭起眼睛，蹲了下去，开始清理更深处。更多的东西随着这个让缝隙开敞的动作向外涌了出来，又滑又黏地聚集在他冰冷潮湿的腿缝边缘。有那么一刻，他想起了杰瑞米在他们的粉色宫殿中安装的温暖的白瓷沐浴设备，在一些最容易沾到水的地方装饰着华而不实的黄铜镀金配件。他喜欢开着水，在稍远些的地方站着，只允许冷水沾湿他的小腿，听水顺着墙壁争先恐红地流进下水口的声音。

弥漫在房间狭小的寂静中，唯一可以与之相比的东西只有外面传来的噪声。拿破仑想起威尼斯老板点起的黄灯和绿色的门，仿佛那后面藏着一整个威尼斯多水的夜晚。船声。秘密。与诈骗相关的回忆。

弗拉基米尔在他开始抽第二根烟的时候回来了，胳肢窝底下夹着一包东西。拿破仑只穿了衬衫，手里还拿着他那包被压扁的百乐门。

“我在抽烟。”他多此一举地解释道。

弗拉基米尔看了看他。“看得出来。”

他走进屋里，开始把袋子里的东西拿出来。那里面是两个杯子、半瓶伏特加和一些饮料，用包着牛皮纸的可口可乐玻璃瓶装着，上面还塞了个古怪的木塞子。拿破仑走过去把塞子拔下来，发现里面是柠檬酒。弗拉基米尔递给他其中一个杯子，橘黄色的吊灯倒映在刻满反复使用的痕迹的玻璃杯壁上变成了一块光斑，看起来就像一块发光的污渍。

“不了。”他边说边放下手里的酒，没有接过杯子，往后退了几步在床沿上坐下了。“我才十七岁。”他说这话的时候反复咀嚼着这句话的意思，就像在嚼一块从桌底抠下来的陈年口香糖，心中升起一种几乎叫他刺痛的无谓。他困惑了一瞬，指尖跨过香烟彼此摩挲，掌根用力地抵着床沿。

他弯下腰用手肘撑在膝盖上，抬起手吸了一口烟，头低低地埋下去，黑黑的头发像小股细瘦的花藤一样垂落下来。他把一口烟恍恍惚惚地全吞进肺里。橘色的光落在他光溜溜隆起的背脊上，像抹了一层油；有一节脊骨怪异地突出来，一把刀深深插进了他的皮下，又像它快要刺破他，洒出满床的血和一层黄黄的油。

他吞完了烟，抬起头来，那截骨头就又消失了。

“听着。”拿破仑打住了，用力咽了口口水，想要压下那阵倾诉欲。

他成功了。但当他抬起头时，弗拉基米尔翘着一条腿坐在房间里唯一一把椅子上，给自己倒了一杯伏特加，若有所思地看着他。

“你要说什么？”他问道。

“没什么。”拿破仑说。

他们各自又沉默了一会，拿破仑站起来把烧到一半的烟扔进马桶。当他走出来时，弗拉基米尔已经打开了柠檬酒的塞子，那半瓶威士忌已经空了，立在桌子上。

“那老板是个威尼斯人。”他自顾自地说，把柠檬酒倒进第二个杯子里，又拿起伏特加的空瓶试图倒出一两滴来混进去。“你去过威尼斯吗？”

“去过。”他两手抱在胸前安静地说，低下头来搓了搓鼻子。过了一会，他又吞了口口水，开始叙述他在那里同时兼职当咖啡厅的服务员和晚间电影售票员的故事。

“我就是在那里遇见了艾恩斯。”他耸了耸肩，偏过头看他，用一种平板的语气叙述。“我那时刚从美国逃出来，以为意大利会给我更多机会。”他说到这里，又停了下来。

“我以前会画画。十四五岁的时候还想过要去考预备学校，但没有机会。———你去过纽约吗？纽约布鲁克林？那里的整个春天都和十二月一样又冷又没完没了。我们家的房子没有暖气，热水只有在他们想得起来修水管的时候才供应。有时候连水都没有，你想洗澡只能走街串巷地敲开其他廉租公寓的门，看看有没有人愿意收容你洗个澡。一般你只要允诺他们可以看你洗澡就行。衣服只能堆在一起，好在天冷的时候不太容易发臭。”

“你那时候多大？”

“十四，或许十五。”

弗拉基米尔做了一个让他继续的手势。拿破仑突然想要走过去，依偎着他，让他教他用那把塞在他衣袋里鼓鼓囊囊的手枪。但事实上他依旧站在原地，继续说那些他宁愿忘掉的事。就像在嚼一块从桌底抠下来的过期口香糖。

“他和他的妻子就是在那时候进来的。有段时间他们天天到我工作的咖啡厅来。一开始我以为是她爱上了那里的巧克力牛角包，但后来我听到她向他抱怨说她吃腻了那个。不过他还是照样带着她来，点同样的东西。”

弗拉基米尔将那把枪掏出来，上了膛又退膛，再上膛。他让咔咔的声音充斥了拿破仑的双眼和双耳，他的心和脑却还在忙于追捕过去的幽灵，藉由一张悲哀的嘴过渡，重返一个一切事情曾经由意外发生、并将不再重演的世界。

“最开始他们看起来很相爱，但有一天他在我快要下班时一个人走进来。‘你会说英语吗？说英语吧。’他请求我，我就开始和他说英语。他的意大利语不错，可是我那时说的不好。大概就是这样才让他逮到了。他从包里掏出一盒颜料给我，因为有一次他看见我在柜台后用手沾着咖啡渍画画。接下来他消失了一整年，再回来时她已经死了，她的父亲也死了。他叫我跟他一起去西西里。”  
他一口气说到这里。弗拉基米尔在他脸上看出了一种犹犹豫豫的恳切。他的眼睛张得大大的，偏着头往上看去；一种令人心惊的凄厉的无助痕迹躲藏在他开始颤动的嘴角。他突然转过头来，瞪着弗拉基米尔。

“我以前住的那片地方是埃斯波西托家的领地。我被他们的人打过。大多数住在那一片的人都被他们打过。但今天晚上，我抓到了埃斯波西托太太——” 

他的声音越来越高，就在弗拉基米尔以为他要崩溃之前，拿破仑捂住了脸，慢慢蹲了下来。他的脚趾都没进了地毯一层薄薄的、根根直立的红色绒毛的丛林里。

“Боже, я слишком много пропустил.”

他抬起头，一层薄薄的玻璃仿佛在他眼里碎裂开来，某些碎片刺往深处。“告诉我——那辆车——我还有没有这同一条路可走？”

有时候你相信在你生命中的某些时刻永远不会结束，你将被迫永远受困于此，因此感到乏味，倦怠，甚至对现状充满怨恨；但事实是没有什么会永远停留。

而很多事情结束的速度之快，往往就像一个在黄昏中被迅速抛弃的夏日。

他站在杰瑞米从不踏足的那间书房里向外张望。窗帘拉到一半，被一座放在地上的地球仪拦住了去路；书本倒塌在书柜格外空荡的某一层。空气中的微尘漂浮在光中，许多杂乱物品投下的阴影在角落里纠结成一汪。

“你在那里做什么？”

杰瑞米在他身后问道。拿破仑转过身去，杰瑞米站在门口，他的脚下像踩着一条隐形的警戒线。

“你没有锁门。”他坦然回答道。

他仍然能嗅到卡塔内奥的血的气息。像时刻充塞这座房间的微光与尘埃一样无孔不入，缘着石料、木材和纸张攀爬进了三百年的历史中。地板光裸着，露出了深红色的木材。杰瑞米总是相信，在什么地方，某个没人知道的角落，仍然沾着一滴指甲盖大小、像一块磕碰造成的污渍一样的、干枯了的卡塔内奥的血。

“我没有必要锁门。”

拿破仑看着他。他又变回了那样：年轻，美丽，双脚赤裸而野蛮，站在天鹅绒窗帘永不遮蔽的半扇窗外照进的光中像一整个跳动的谜团。他看着杰瑞米的眼睛幽深而蔚蓝，充满一种经过伪装的无害困惑。

“那你为什么从来都不进来？”

杰瑞米耸了耸肩，感到自己的关节正在凹槽里发出运行不畅的响声。“有什么必要呢？”

“希望我在学习摩斯码和俄语之前也考虑过这个问题。”

这是一句贸然的话，像一枚子弹一样从拿破仑急促开合的嘴唇中由喉舌组成的撞针推出。他的嘴张开了一下，看起来是想要收回那句话，可已经晚了，这句包含了过多坦诚意味、以至于到了一种鱼死网破的边缘的讥讽，带着锯齿般的边缘和金属般的质地搅乱了他们之间有的和没有的一切空气。

因此他站在那里，紧紧地闭上了那两片嘴，不去研究杰瑞米的表情是否在流血。

“来两片安非他命吗？”

“会得静脉炎的。”

拿破仑随后背过身去，开始隔着一堆杂物远远地研究书柜里的书。有一本的书脊上写着 “致亨伯特.亨伯特爵士及勇敢的大风车”，字体缺损，比起印刷错误看起来更像是故意为之的一种幽默；旁边紧邻着它的一本书是《罗马帝国消亡史》。

在他背后，杰瑞米缓缓地抬起脚，迈入了这个房间。他试图装出一副寻常的步态，可是地板发出的一些紧迫而不同寻常的吱吱声暴露了他。拿破仑没有回头，不想撞破杰瑞米那深锁的恐惧被重新开启的时刻。他等着他在屋里转了一圈，步伐就像一条不被允许进入室内的老猎狗一样战战兢兢。拿破仑知道他表面上一定仍然端庄而优美。

卡塔内奥的那把椅子仍然在那里。杰瑞米走了过去，伸出手，将它拉了出来。拿破仑惊愕地睁大了眼睛，看着杰瑞米缓缓坐了下来。

“说说看。”他坐在那张大桌子后命令道，背对着阳光，只有他的左眼仍在闪烁。光没能越过他那雪山山脉般的鼻骨，将他的右眼留在一汪阴翳之中。

拿破仑打了个冷战。他的手心开始出汗，虚握的拳头形成了阴暗潮湿的幽谷。

“弗拉基米尔说他和尼古拉是来扩张生意的，他们在西西里也想要地盘；而巴勒莫家正好觉得你有辱西西里黑手党的尊严。”

“因为我遭受了欺骗，被迫远离了正常人的生活和大学戏剧课讲台？”

拿破仑直视着他，感到他的声带变得疲软无力，呼吸和吞咽两种冲动同时在抢占地位，一起堵塞了他的喉咙。他感到缺氧，想要蹲下来呕吐，但是杰瑞米的眼睛伤害了他的意志力和身体，让他就像标本库里一尊毫无尊严的填充物一样动弹不得。“没错。”他听到自己说，快要被难以置信的疼痛击垮。

他看到杰瑞米也在呼吸。呼——吸，呼——吸。吸入稳定的气流，然后吐出来。他的胸膛隔着一层衬衫衣料，在巨大的桃花心木桌后一起一伏。

“他们在往这里赶，不是吗？他们不会留太多时间。”

拿破仑没有说话。他看着他鞋尖中间的一块暗红色的地面，觉得他听见了引擎的声音从外面传来，可又像是没有听见；照进来的阳光变得像是从车辆的金属躯壳上反射出来的一样炽烈。我的天，他想，觉得自己空空荡荡。我的天。

“还有一个问题。”杰瑞米还在说话。拿破仑抬起头，看着他。

“你爱我吗？”

“弗拉基米尔或许更爱我。”他静静地呼吸着，眨动着眼睛。

“为什么？”

“他对我说了实话。”

杰瑞米偏过了头，胳膊肘支在桌上，一只手盖住了鼻尖和他的嘴唇。他在笑，眼角的鱼尾纹不可思议地年轻自由。他敞开的袖口向外的一侧耷拉下来，环绕着他的手腕和小臂形成了一株植物的形状。  
“噢，”他戏谑地说道，就像个自由散漫地走街串巷看电影的大学生拿他的同伴打趣一样。“我还以为那不是你要的呢！”他笑着低下头，打开了一个抽屉，拿破仑看见他的双手在桌下缓慢地动作。咔哒，咔哒，喀喀。

“你走吧，我知道你年轻自由。我听到那声音了，这回他们已经靠近，马上就要冲破铁围栏和蔷薇的外衣，钻出一群野兽。那不是你的事了，拿破仑。”他笑着把拿破仑拽近，让他差点跌倒在桌上；继而又把他狠狠推开。他伸手去抓杰瑞米，但最后只能倒在地上，脚趾在皮鞋下用力地蜷缩，几乎造成了一整场骨折的大灾难。他眼里碎裂的那层玻璃膜顺着他的眼角和脸颊向外倾泄，划伤了他的皮肤，让血也流了出来。他发现桌角的某一处有一块暗色的小斑点，指甲盖大小，像是磕碰的痕迹；于是他挣扎着去够，要吻那里。但那污迹已经在这里不受打扰地停留了太久，拿破仑的指尖甫一碰到，那斑点就像像剥落的涂料一样碎成了粉末，消弭在暗红色的地上。

拿破仑爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地逃了出去。再也没回头。

杰瑞米死去以后，这整件事就成了一个鲜有人提起的秘密，随着拿破仑的消失一同沉寂。没有人知道它因何而起，过程如何，结局是否圆满。只有一个尾声，板上钉钉。

然而拿破仑究竟去了哪，这并不是一个完全的秘密。

这秘密有一个答案，而且或许有人能够有幸保有它；只是谁也说不好这个秘密的价值几何，而那知情人如今又身在何方，就像海水总在涌进威尼斯，而没有人能够确切地知道威尼斯何时沉没。


End file.
